Keep Holding On
by BlueSouledShadowDragon
Summary: A series of drabbles, so the chapters'll be short. Merlin fell, he died, leaving Arthur all alone, right? Don't wanna say too much! M/A SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Rated T to be safe.
1. Keep Holding On

A/N: This is my first story on here, so don't be too mean, but constructive criticism is always welcome!

Word count: 100

* * *

"Just hold on" Arthur yelled down to Merlin, who was hanging off a cliff, being held up by Arthur who was holding onto the edge.

Arthur knew he could never hold both of their weight but held on anyway. Arthur hadn't meant to send them both flying off the cliff, he was just keeping Merlin from being shot by those stupid arrows.

Arthur glanced down at Merlin who had been looking down to the ocean, before he looked up and gave Arthur a sad smile. Arthur's eyes widened in realisation.

'No!' Arthur yelled, but Merlin only smiled, and let go.


	2. Don't want to let go

Part 2! Hope you like it! (The first four parts are already written, and posted on LiveJournal, so after I've posted the first four, the others should be up... once a week?)

Word count: 100

* * *

Days sped past in a haze. Days fading into weeks, then months. But never really there.

That smile. It haunted his dreams. It would never leave him alone. _His _smile, so reassuring, just before he let go.

He kept blaming himself, even though it was painfully obvious it wasn't his fault, but he blamed himself, it was much easier then to blame _him_.

He didn't really understand why it hurt so much, he had lost friends before, but this hurt so much more. It wasn't until Morgana spelled it out for him did he realise;

"You loved him, didn't you?"


	3. Letting go?

Part 3 and 4! Yay! Oh and a quick thank you to _pretty thing _for my first review ^__^ Anyway, Enjoy!

_Word count - 100 and 113 (I tried to keep to 100 but it was soo hard!)  
_

Keep Holding On (3/?)

It was raining, though Merlin didn't notice it, he was too busy scanning the crowds for Arthur, he just wanted to see him, to assure himself that he was still alright.

He knew he couldn't, but how he wished he could say sorry, to cheer Arthur up, to ki-

Well, for now, knowing he's well, and safe, will have to do.

Before Merlin could try to move closer he felt a sword press into the small of his back.

"Who are you?" A voice hissed in his ear. A painfully familiar voice. Arthur's voice.

'Oh Damn.' was all Merlin thought.

* * *

Keep Holding On (4/?)

"Who are you?" Arthur hissed again, as the man, the Merlin-look-alike turned, forcing long suppressed memories to the surface, and a hope, that seemed to taunt Arthur, making him furious.

"It's me sire, Merlin." The man replied (sadly?), only succeeding in adding to Arthur's anger.

"You can't be, he's dead." At the snapped reply, the man's face became pained as he turned his head away.

"Who are you!" Arthur's patience had long left him, he didn't want any more lies, any more hopeless hopes, so he yelled, but it had little effect on the man, who faced him again, eyes red, with nothing but a whispered apology on his lips, as he vanished.


	4. Run away

Part 5! I couldn't come up with another name to go with the whole 'holding on' theme... Oh well... Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn it!"

The pained yell echoed through the empty cave as Merlin sank to his knees, an ugly sob escaping his lips.

He'd been gone 5 months and the first time he saw Arthur again, Arthur yelled at him, but he couldn't really blame Arthur, Merlin would've yelled too if he was in Arthur's place. But the thing that hurt Merlin the most was that he had ran away, not explaining, not eventrying to, he just left.

Merlin sighed and slowly got to his feet, dried his eyes and took a deep breath.

He would have to go back.


	5. Coming home

Parts 6 and 7. Sorry I haven't updated as often as I said I would... I'd better go and write part 8 now shouldn't I? ^__^ Thanks for reading, and please review! 3

* * *

Keep Holding On (6/?)

_Word count - 100_

Arthur knew it was pointless fighting with Morgana, especially when he couldn't even convince himself with his argument, but he carried on regardless. After an hour of solid arguing Morgana finally gave up and stormed out of the room in a huff, slamming the door.

Arthur sank into his chair with a sigh. He wanted to believe, and how he wished he could, but something kept him from hoping. Merlin was dead, Arthur had seen him die... Hadn't he?

Arthur sighed again sinking into his thoughts only to be jerked out of them by a soft knock on the door.

Keep Holding On (7/?)

_Word count - 100_

"Come in."

At the resigned words, Merlin opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The window was open, though the lone figure in the chair by the empty fireplace didn't seem to notice the cold.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly, causing the man in the chair to look up, turning dead eyes to look at Merlin, breaking Merlin's heart a little.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered again, the name catching slightly in his throat, he couldn't handle Arthur looking so defeated. He took a cautious step forward, then another before he reached Arthur, threw away any doubts and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
